Scott Halliwell-Trudeau
Tyler Posey as "Prescott 'Scott' Arthur Peter Halliwell-Trudeau"-30 Prescott, or Scott, is the middle child of Prudence 'Prue' Halliwell and Andrew 'Andy' Trudeau, the younger brother to Syrus and the older brother to Stiles, the seventh child to be born into the second generation, and the first of the only two people to ever be born in the heavens where all of the elders are! Stiles is the second and last person to be born there! When Syrus, Scott, and Stiles start the second semester of their sophomore year of high school, Scott was bit and turned into a werewolf! During their junior year, Scott literally did the impossible and became the True Alpha, without killing or eating anyone! Powers and Abilities: Basic Powers: * Spell Casting * Potion Making * Scrying * Mediumship Witch and Witchlighter Powers: * Molecular Immobilization * Cryokinesis * Molecular Acceleration ** Pyrokinesis * Combustive Orbing * Telekinetic Orbing * Remote Orbing Whitelighter Powers: * Orbing * Glamouring * Photokinesis * Sensing * Healing(eventually) Werewolf Physiology and Powers: * Lycanthropy: As being bitten by a werewolf, Scott can transform and use the abilities as a werewolf. He can switch to his human and werewolf form as will. This also cures him from asthma. * Enhanced Strength: Scott has superhuman strength than other beta wolves such as Isaac and Erica (perhaps not stronger than Boyd), it is shown he could easily defeat both at the same time, it is even above the average on beta wolves. * Enhanced Speed & Agility: Scott has incredible speed, he can jump, climb and react faster than beta wolves. * Heightened Senses and Reflexes: He has high senses and reflexes that enables him to see, hear and smell better and react even quicker then a normal human with the quickest reflexes. * Accelerated Healing: Scott can heal quickly from most injuries. * Pain Transference: Scott can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures. * Memory Transference: Scott can transfer memories by inserting his claws into nape of an individual's neck. * Longevity * Animal Instincts * Perfect Control of Wolf Form * Pain Absorption Other Powers and Abilities: * The Power of Three (any set of three kids from the second generation can use the Power of Three) * The Power of Three Times Four * High Resistance Strengths and Fears: Fears: * Losing control of his werewolf side and hurting, eating, or even killing someone, especially somebody that he loves and cares about! * Not being able to be there for Syrus, Stiles, and the rest of his family, and his friends! Strengths: * Syrus and Stiles #1 strength! * His parents! * The rest of his family, and his friends!Category:Characters Notes * Of all twelve cousins, he is the seventh oldest! * Scott's mom, Prudence 'Prue' Halliwell, each of her three sons two middle names, one starting with an A and one starting with a P. * Prue made sure that Scott and his brothers all had first and middle names that started with same letter. She made sure that she gave them first names that started with an S, or in Scott's case can get a nickname that starts with a S since his birth first name is Prescott, their first middle name started with an A, and that their second middle name started with a P. * Scott's two middle names are Arthur (Prue gave him an A name, in honor of his father, Andy), and Peter (Prue sort of kept the tradition of names beginning with a P, so he always deep down still had a piece of his biological family, coincidentally his birth first name also starts with a P, Prescott, but his nickname starts with a S, Scott, which keeps the tradition all three siblings having names that start with the same letter. Gallery